Alpha Jiggly
"Alpha awesome!"-Alpha Jiggly Alpha Jiggly is a Jigglypuff from Kalos, that ran away for she was fed up on what these Trainers were doing to her. Now, she is one of the original VTubers, League 2. She has been known to take on the "role" of Eleven in Yoshi's World: Weirder Eggs, while her Alpha Sapphire suit has been known to take on 2 Nintendo parodies. Physical Appearance Alpha Jiggly, real name Judy Jane Jigglypuff, codenamed Alpha/One, is a Jigglypuff, meaning you probably know what she looks like already. If you haven't ever seen a Jigglypuff's image before, Jigglypuffs are pink, with teal irises, a tuft of pink hair, and two cat-like ears, Alpha, however, looks different. She has two-toned irises, one blue, one green. She has a light blue hightlight on her hair tuft, and... teeth(?). Her signature look is a magenta hoodie, with a pocket, a light blue skirt, and denim jeans. Her signature pose is the "kawaii" peace sign. Role in VTubers, League 2 "Hey there, Alphassassins!"- Alpha Jiggly Alpha Jiggly's first appearances were brief playthroughs with Combo Puppy. When the VTubers, League 2 channel debuted in June, Alpha got a larger role, even getting times where, on the channel, played by herself, even with her very own intro. Her catchprases extended to "Hey there, Alphassassins!", "Alpha awesome!", "Clawsome," "It's meow or never," and the use of "cat puns". She states that she "graduated" from VTubers University, which is false, for she is only 11 years old in the series. She even insists "it's totally genuine, totally legit". She caught sight of Shadow Titan's gaming skills when he joined the league in the spring of 2019, and fell in love (possibly), sometimes referring to him as "my baby". Role in Weirder Eggs "One."- Alpha, explaining the meaning of "001A" on her wrist. Alpha in Yoshi's World: Weirder Eggs is supposed to be Eleven in the context of Stranger Things, and she goes by Al, weirdo, monster, One, Jigglypuff, and thing, and speaks a total of 246 words in season 1! She is mentioned first when Peanuts, or Dr. Elephant says, "...and that Jigglypuff, she couldn't have gone far." then, she is shown raiding a diner called "Jason's Burgers", searching for food. There, she tries French fries for the first time, but as she's eating, the owner Jason Jellyfish catches her eating the fries, but then gets her a burger. He asks her for her name, but she doesn't answer. She ends up pointing to the marking/tattoo "001A" on her left wrist, and explains that it's her name. 001 stands for One, and A stands for Alpha. The Trainers (specifically Squishy) end up coming into Jason's diner, shooting Jason dead, and attempting to steal back Alpha. This fails, for she psionically kills two Trainers blocking the back entrance. She runs to the forest, only later that night to be found by Kirby, Dave the Donut Dragon, and Combo Puppy. She is found in a pink dress, long socks, and a blue coat, much to the parody of what Eleven wears in most merchandise. She then changes to what she looks like for the rest of YEZ history. (See "Physical Appearance".) She introduces herself again as Alpha, or One, and later on, displays that she is claustrophobic, and that she enjoys Eggoo (Eggo) waffles. She also seems to know who the then-missing Medium Gil is. She also has... telekinetic, psionic powers? (She closes the door with her mind, saying "No" to the fact that they were going to tell Kirby's parents.) She disappears on the last episode, after saying her fan-upsetting last line of the season- "Goodbye, Kirby." What ended up happening is that, after having Combo blast a rock into Claws' head, she screamed so loud she disintegrated. She had turned out to be teleported to the Parallel. She escaped through the same passageway Claws came through, and ran off. Shadow Kirby, believing that she wasn't dead, left out waffles in a stone box. She retrieved these waffles and ended up finding herself in the hands of Shadow Kirby. She left for a short time, closer to Yoshi City, and ends up meeting 100O, Omega the Pumpkaboo. She is a psychic Pokémon as well as Alpha, but she can create illusions. During this time, she realizes she should go back to Yoshi Suburbs, so she does. In season 3, she is then kept by the Gil family, until they move to Deep Dive. She then moves in with her biological mother, Terry Jigglypuff. Category:Characters Category:Main Party Members Category:Alpha's Family Tree